Follow you
by Lizard C. Queen
Summary: When can Nelson stop following her to tell her his little confession? A short Nelson / Lisa oneshot. PLEASE REVIEW!


_**Well I am back with a new Nelson x Lisa story ! Hurray !**_

 _ **As I said before, English is not my first language so expect some grammar and spelling mistakes )**_

 _ **REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME ^_^**_

* * *

I look at her. She is standing in the end of the road, waiting in the bus station, playing with her hair locks and looking at her watch from time to time. Wow, since when little Lisa started to take the bus alone ? I remember her brother telling me that the last time shed id it, she got lost in the city. That was a very funny story though, I can imagine an eight year old girl, running scared in the long streets of Springfield, whilst her douche of a father is hopelessly trying to find her. Very epic !

But she is not little anymore. Maybe the sixteen year old Lisa is braver than the eight year old Lisa. She is a lot different actually. Her blond hair, not spiky anymore, was long and thrown on her back elegantly. She was taller and thinner, a rockin' body I must say ! And then, I remember why I came here in the first place. I must tell her right now that…..

I hear a frustrated sigh. She must be bored of waiting the lousy bus. Here she goes again ! She starts to walk straight towards the other side of the street. She is walking fast actually. I wonder why didn't her lousy brother drive her home. How could he let his younger sister walk alone, in the dangerous streets of Springfield ? Or Shitfield would be better ? A sweet, charming, beautiful young lady, exposed to the seedy men standing in the alleys doing nothing.

They are giving her already dirty looks and loud whistles. She is slightly annoyed and she is trying her best to avoid them. The bastards, Lisa is more pure than ice ! She is not one of the cheap sluts you find in every corner ! If they dare touch her, or even stare at her, they will have to deal with me. No one messes with my girl ! Well, future girl.

I see Lisa turning right. I take my chance and give the harrassing man a good punch on the face that's going to leave a nice mark. I emmediatly start to run. I don't want to lose the sight of Lisa. I find her, waiting to cross the street. Phew ! I didn't lose her, althrough I know her destination. She is no doubt heading home. She finally makes it to the other side of the road.

When I am ready to cross the street, cars start to move. I don't care. I run to the other side of the street, but I get stuck in the middle of the heavy traffic. Drivers started to shout at me, call me a moron and wonder what I am thinking about.

I am thinking about Lisa. I am thinking about what should I tell her. I want to tell her that… that I love her ! I love you, damnit ! You wouldn't expect me to say it, but I love every thing about you ! You are beautiful, no, very pretty. You are smart, clever, talented, nice, gentle, sensible, caring, helpful, reliable, charming, sweet, um…, what did I forget to say ? I am not good with words anyway. I am afraid I am going to blow it up. But Jimbo once told me that if words are sincere, and coming from the depth of your heart, you'll never spoil it up. I hope I will have the courage to say it to Lisa. I am afraid she would overreact badly to this.

Speaking of Lisa, where did she go ? I look around and find that I am still standing in the middle of the street, making a fool of myself. Quickly, I continue my way and sigh in relief, realizing that she didn't go far away. Lisa was standing in front of a shop's window, watching the various products displayed in there. Why is she so slow ? Doesn't she realize that it's getting dark right now ? It's almost twenty to six !

Finally, Lisa moved again. I am getting tired of following her. Am I doing all this to confess some feelings that she would propably reject and ignore ? Why didn't I write her a letter or something ? What I am thinking about anyway, Lisa deserves a successful and polite guy. Not a fella like me. I am not her kind of guys she would date. Why am I waisting my time on something that would never happen-

« Nelson, I know what are you doing »

I freeze. Lisa turns to face me, a smug smirk on her face. I am doomed.

« I know that you are following me since I exited the school. What's wrong ? »

I swallow nervously. Damn, why should it be so hard ?!

« Lisa, I… »

« Is it about Bart ? What happened to him ? »

« Lisa…It's not about Bart…I want to talk to you »

Lisa looks surprised. Then she tells me :

« O.k, shoot. I am listening »

« Lisa I want to tell you that I…I…I love you »

Lisa gasps. Oh dear, she will hate me forever ! I should have waited !

« You mean you want to…um…like go on a date or something ? Of course Nelson ! I wanted to ask you if you want to be my date for the school danse too ! »

Lisa has a big smile on her face. But wait, I didn't want a date ! I wanted to know her feelings towards me, that's it ! Well, maybe the date idea is not bad either. Maybe I would try to confess my real feelings next time.

« Um…O.k…I think like…See you next week ? » God, I am a nervous wreck right now.

« Terrific ! I'll see you next week too ! Goodbe ! » Lisa answers me then continues her way towards her home.

I leave too, feeling a little bit disapointed. I think she misheared me when I told her that I loved her. Stupid, stupid Nelson ! Well, I guess I should follow plan B and try another time…

« Nelson…» I turn to face her. What does she want from me now ?

Slowly, Lisa comes towards me. She kisses my cheek then whisperes into my ear seductively : « I love you too, by the way. »

Then she leaves me there. Standing dumbfounded in the middle of the road. I think that I will forget about plan B for now.

I can't wait until the school danse, I have a strong feeling that something awesome is going to happen !

* * *

 _ **That's it ! I know it's short but I wrote it during history class…Very boring…**_

 _ **Anyway, don't forget to drop a review if you read the story, I would really appreciate it :) !**_

 _ **See you around !**_


End file.
